walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 83
Issue 83 is the eighty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 14: No Way Out. It was originally published on March 30, 2011. Plot Synopsis To everyone's horror, Rick goes on to say that if he has to choose between his child or others', he'll choose his own every single time. Rick says that he does not want to seem insensitive, but, he is only being honest. Jessie asks if they are going to help the others when they get out and Rick says yes. He asks everyone to quickly gather as many supplies as they can without slowing them down so that they can go while they still can. Upstairs, Michonne is talking to a seemingly-unconscious Morgan. She apologizes to him for being a "bitch". She values that Morgan keeps pressing forward even after his son's death. She goes on to say that she doesn't mean to be an insensitive person, it's just her way. Lastly, she asks Morgan to forgive her only to realize that Morgan has already passed away. Maggie informs Rick that she and Sophia will not be joining them in their escape because they are both slow and she cannot risk Sophia's life. Suddenly, Rick opens the door and drags the roamer that had been standing in front of the house inside. To everyone's surprise he is about to hack away at it with his hatchet and he assures everyone he has done this before, but, that they should probably take the kids to another room. Gabriel, Eugene, and Nicholas are now trapped inside the church and Eugene asks Gabriel if he has any food. Abraham and Rosita are indoors in their house. Rosita is scared, and wants Abraham to hold her. Aaron and Eric make their way into another house, hoping that they will be safe inside. Holly is seen lying on top of a porch roof with the undead walking around below her. Douglas is planning to commit suicide, but is unable to bring himself to do it. Meanwhile, Andrea is planning on slowly drawing the dead away from the walls, with Glenn's, Heath's and Spencer's help. Michonne kills Morgan before he reanimates, saying she's sorry, and Denise looks on in shock at what Rick is doing. Rick assures them that he knows what he is doing. Michonne walks downstairs and informs the group of Morgan's death. She is clearly shocked by it, but, quickly recovers and asks Rick how she can help. Rick is surprised at the news, but, goes on to ask everyone to wear sheets with zombie guts on them as "ponchos" so that they could walk among the undead (the same technique he and Glenn used in an earlier issue). They both say their farewells to each other. Rick turns to Jessie and she lovingly says that she would follow him anywhere. They all walk out and Rick assures everyone they will be fine, but, Ron is very frightened, to the point of urinating in his pants. Michonne states that Denise is attracting too much attention and decides that they will move on ahead of everyone else. Douglas is outside and Rick's group is slowly moving toward his house. Ron loudly tells Jessie that he is scared and starts attracting a few of the undead around them. Rick turns to Jessie and demands that she keep him quiet, but, he gets bitten. Jessie looks on in horror as the undead start to feast and pile up on her scared son. Ricks tells her to let go of his hand and that there is nothing she can do for him now. With tears in her eyes, she tells him that she can't leave him and she asks Rick not to leave them. Carl is panicking because Jessie will not let go of Carl's hand and the undead are beginning to swarm around them. Douglas notices the group. Rick asks Jessie to let Carl go as she is now getting overrun and devoured. Jessie screams Rick's name, but, then she insists that they not leave them. With one of Jessie's tearful eyes still visible as the undead begin to pile up on her, Rick hacks off her hand with his hatchet. As Jessie is being eaten, Douglas begins to wildly shoot his gun and tells them that they are safe in the houses. Maggie is holding Sophia inside the house and is telling her to ignore the noise and screams outside. Denise returns to the house while Michonne attempts to get to Rick and Carl. Douglas is "covering" them by continuing to shoot wildly and Rick tries to yell out to him to stop shooting. Douglas is attracting the undead, gets bitten several times, and he stops firing. Rick asks if everyone is okay and then asks Carl. When he answers "Dad?" Rick looks over at Carl, only to discover that Carl has been shot in the eye. He, then, grabs Carl and runs towards Denise's place. He bangs the door and Denise opens it. Rick tells her to fix Carl with tears in his eyes. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Morgan Jones (Corpse) Deaths *Morgan Jones *Ron Anderson *Jessie Anderson (Alive) *Douglas Monroe Trivia *Last appearance of Morgan Jones. (Corpse) **As of Morgan's death, Rick was the last surviving character to appear physically in Issue 1 until his death in Issue 192. *Last appearance of Ron Anderson. *Last appearance of Douglas Monroe. *Last appearance of Jessie Anderson. (Alive) Goofs/Errors *In Issue 80, Abraham's truck was parked in front of the gate to block the view of the zombies outside. In this issue, the truck is no longer there, and Rick is able to see that the herd has thinned outside of the walls by looking through the gate. External links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/03/31/the-walking-dead-83-review ru:Выпуск 84 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise